And Now it's Over
by Angel-blader
Summary: This tells a little more about Madison. You have to read The New Vamp and Strange Happenings first, or this won't make any sense. It's abit sad. Please R&R! Thanks, U'll like it if u liked, the new vamp & strange happenings


And The Wind Continues to Blow  
  
LC: Well this takes place before everything happens in The New Vamp and Strange Happenings, it just is a one-shot fic in Madison's POV when she was taken in to be cursed, how she died then to the present time of her thoughts of Maddy, when she's hurting and playing with the feelings of the vamps. Just to tell you I'm making my story into a multiple ending, sad and happy, k? O! This one will work best after the sad one; the happy one will make this one make zippo sense.  
  
LCC: This story's very angsty, no happiness to it. Anddddd.LC doesn't own Vampire High!  
  
LC & LCC: LET'S START!!!!  
  
Doomed. The only word that goes through my head. I lay here knowing it, knowing my cries are useless. The pain going through my body like wild fire, will go away, along with the hope of saving innocent lives, that she kills, my hope of living happily knowing that she is gone are dead. I lay here, knowing time is almost up for me. The blood leaving my body, all my fault. Nothing now will work. Dreams, hopes, lives, gone with me. The wind is blowing; snow is falling all around me. I hear laughing, and singing. Christmas eve, time to be happy, but for me, it's a nightmare. It's getting very dark, darker than the night. I can't hear anymore. The darkness is all around me now, suffocating me. Why? I only wanted to help...  
  
::: 450 years ago:::  
  
I smile at the villagers, they wave back at me. My hair pulled into a bun, two tress of hair frame my face, as they reach my waist, flowing gently in the breeze. My long dress reaching my feet, basket in hand. I scan the area with my green eyes in hopes of finding the bakery, ah ha! There it is "Why, hello there Mr. Welder!" I yell as I run up to the old baker. " Howdy Miss Madison, fine summer day isn't it!" he said with a heavy southern accent. He was one of my favorite villagers; his jolly nature made him a great person to be around. "How's Mrs. Welder, sir?" "Not well lass, she's very ill, she thinks it's her time." "May I see her sir?" I asked, trying to hind the fact I was happy to help, for I had made a little something today, that I could use. "Sure lass." As we walk in, I see her, now how was I supposed to give it to her? "Here, give her this, I made it for, her, er, Hitch, yah Hitch, I can make more sir." I gave him the bottle, and rush out, dropping my mistake. A note with the words witch's potion, of healing the dieing. Mr. Welder had picked it up. "So the lass is a witch, a good witch, we better not say anything." Unfortunately a spy for the Witches Council heard everything, "So the girl's a witch, the high witches will hear of this." And she vanished.  
  
"NO!! I didn't do anything bad." "That's the problem" They pulled me into a room, it had a bed of stone. They chained me down, the started to chant. The last thing that I remember is screaming, than blacking out. I wake up, lost.  
  
::: Present:::  
  
The same place I am now is the place I woke up in, is the place I die in. I was bitten by a vamp today, that's how I am to die, it killed me, but gave eternal life to her, she won the fight, the only way I could of saved many, but why am I thinking of everyone now, finally I let go of my only hope of living. Now I leave my broken body, angel wing come from my back, I fly heaven word, and leave this place, and hopefully I'll never hear of the words, hurt, dieing, and pain.  
  
:::100 years later:::  
  
I'm sent to help. I tell the young vampire girl. She does as told. By now Maddy had cloned every vamp in the place. A war broke out. Many hours passed, I hear screaming in that time, crying, but most of all pain. I hear it, see it, smell it, and feel it, the one thing I hate most in this world, and the next, is the pain. My last hope to kill Maddy, is to create a ball of energy, I do so, I blast it, it's all over, I look around, and start to cry, all around me were the bodies of the young vampires, Marty, once witty and out of control, was still. The happy, smart and loving Merrill laid beside, Drew, the rebel style vamp, with a passionate heart. Essie, tears of sorrow, still evident on her face that was still. Karl, a sports type, and energetic, was quiet and still. A song I use to sing while I was alive came to me.  
  
Brother my Brother  
  
Brother my brother, Tell me what we're fighting for, We got to end this war. We should love one another, Oh, can't we just pretend this fight never began. We can Tr-r-ry, Brother my brother, yah. We face each other from different sides. The anger burns can't remember why. It's kinda crazy to cause such pain, Our foolish fight makes hate this way We want our world for our own, What good is winnin' when we lose our home? Brother my brother, Tell me what are we fighting for? It was like life wasn't much more. We should love one another. Oh can't we just pretend, This fight never began. Tell me wh-h-hy, Brother my brother Yah-h-h we can try, Brother my brother Yah, let's take a moment, Look deep inside, And say we are willin' to give love a try, We're not as different as we seem to be, There's so much more to me than what you see. It doesn't have to be this way, Think about the consequences, And turn and walk away. Brother my brother, Tell me what are we fighting for? It was like life isn't much more. We should love one another. Oh can't we just pretend this fight never began, Tell my why, Brother my brother Yes, Brother my brother What are we fightin' for? It's like life wasn't much more. *Repeat few more times*  
  
As I finished, I fell to my knees and cried, for there wasn't anything I could do, everything was gone...and the wind continues to blow, even now...  
  
~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
LC: Well?  
  
LCC: *sniff* that was soooo...sad!!  
  
*Pats LCC on the back*  
  
LC: Please R&R 


End file.
